cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan da Cunha
IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER THE STORY BELOW IS FICTION AND ONLY LOOSELY INSPIRED BY THE REAL-LIFE ISLAND OF TRISTAN DA CUNHA. FOR ACCURATE INFORMATION ABOUT THE REAL-LIFE TRISTAN DA CUNHA, PLEASE VISIT THEIR REGULARLY UPDATED WEBSITE http://www.tristandc.com The real island is a fascinating and unique place, to whom I dedicated this "Cybernation" game page from a sense of respect and personal interest. Nothing on this Cybernations Wiki page purports to be "True" in a real-life sense. This page relates strictly to the game of cybernations, available at www.cybernations.net. The specific nation link for this fictional project is: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=253315 You can see here that it has no relationship whatsoever to the demographics, statistics, economy or culture of the real-life Tristan da Cunha. Nation Information The Cybernations state of Tristan da Cunha is a physically tiny island with control of a vast region of the South Atlantic Ocean, including the islands of the Roaring Forties. It is an idyllic and largely unspoilt environment, with the overwhelming majority of the population concentrated into the compact city of Edinburgh of the Seven Seas. This community has risen from a handful of ramshackle driftwood huts, to a village of basalt houses resembling Undredal, before emerging only recently as a grand and intricate micro-city comparable to Venice. Architectural influences can also be traced to cultural periods and locations across the world, including the European Baroque, Zanzibar's Afro-Indian-Arab-Colonial fusion, and several South-East Asian cultures. Portugese and Persian-inspired ornamental tiles adorn most street facing buildings, elaborate mosaics line the pavements, and the widespread intricate stained glass windows are world-renowned. These are all reflective of the thriving series of industries associated with the fine arts and specialised craftsmanship. Citizens typically dress in elaborately woven, brightly coloured flowing robes and fine jewellery. The citizenship are well-travelled, well-educated, and well-fed. They are primarily secular, and expressing 'extremes' of any religious view results in condemnation by popular opinion. That being said, the cybernations community of Tristan da Cunha warmly welcomes numerous philosophical perspectives, cultural inheritances, and embraces a cosmopolitan attitude to world events (particularly in the wake of the Magnificent Revolution). The infrastructure of Tristan da Cunha is spent almost exclusively upon enhancing the lives of its citizens, particularly its ruling Tyrant. The concentration of such enormous wealth into a very small living space means the 'city' is exceptionally stunning from the perspective of a pedestrian. Private motor vehicles are entirely absent from this island - all traffic is handled manually within the short distances of the city, with an exception of a small steam locomotive line for public transport to the Agricultural District (the Fields, Orchards and Terraces). A new suspended monorail system, developed by Amantia Phalloides of the Nation of Mu, has been installed throughout the city for citizen transport, and as a funicular to the summit of Queen Mary's Peak. These services collectively form TDC's 'Interstate System'. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Tristan da Cunha is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Tristan da Cunha has been positioned at all border crossings and is executing all drug traffickers on sight. Tristan da Cunha allows its citizens to protest their government, but uses an exceptionally well-organised police force to monitor and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, welcoming to tourists and businesspeople, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tristan da Cunha believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. This right is based on the understanding that any such protests will lead to their names being registered on the National Dissident Database, aka "The List". The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, but only if they established trading partners. Tristan da Cunha will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Currency The Tristan Imperial Florin has been used for international trade since the Magnificent Revolution. This glorious currency is renowned for its exceptionally attractive and intricate coinage. Prior to the Florin, the South Atlantic Kwacha was officially endorsed following the disastrous counterfeit scandal that undermined the previously well-established Cunhan Kwanza. Throughout Tristan da Cunha's history and to the present day, the Standard Potato remains the traditional currency for all small interpersonal transactions within this remote island community. Citizens typically carry sacks of potatoes around the streets with them as they carry out daily activities, and the debate over changing these to another form of 'symbolic' currency has been raging for decades. Unusual Police Force The Tristan da Cunhan community relies upon a unique form of secret police service known as the Slosh. These unconventionally uniformed agents enforce all laws, provide highly efficient forced labour, and conduct internal surveillance for the Tyrant. The head of this complex and hierarchical agency is known as the Sloshie King. This disciplinarian figure would be feared throughout the nation, were it not for his regular public appearances as a celebrated stand-up comedian, satirist, and gameshow host. Military History Tristan da Cunha relies upon it's geographic isolation, vigilant governance, and reputation as an extremely reliable tech trader to prevent acts of international hostility. It does not believe in first-strike violence, tech raiding, or surprise attacks. It may, however, develop nuclear weapons and the Strategic Defense Initiative at some point in its glorious future, exclusively for purposes of self-defence. Almost two centuries ago, the Grammar War was launched against the loathsome (and swiftly annihiliated) nation of Precor, formerly located off the Atlantic coast of South America. This victorious campaign came at a cost of the heroic martyrdom of over 1000 Tristan soldiers, immortalised forever in the National Anthem "Men of Tristan", as well as the formation of the Tristan Ultra-Long-Distance airforce (specifically, the 1st Airborne Napalm Raiders). These terrifying death machines swiftly devastated Precor, though they have since been vastly superceded following the Magnificent Revolution. They are now retained for reasons of national heritage, notably forming a central feature of the popular annual fireworks festival known as "St Joan's Night". An internal coup led to the overthrow of the village council with a shadowy individual known as the Tyrant, whose enlightened jackboot diplomacy led to many changes within this remote island nation. These included currency reform in the wake of a counterfeit scandal, the granting of votes for the dead, very imaginative taxation practices, the Slush Secret Service, the compulsory beautification of the Settlement, the acceptance of assassination as a legitimate political device, and the Magnificent Revolution. A distinctive "Cult of the Personality" is well-established for the Tyrant, whose portrait is displayed prominently through various guises in all public spaces and registered businesses. The Karma War saw Tristan da Cunha marginalised due to it's extreme geographic isolation, though the radioactive clouds drifting across the vast oceans created pea-soup fogs that took many weeks to disperse. The Tyrant had accrued an unprecedented war chest in order to devastate the nation of Icadil, however, this opponent of Veritas Aequitas luckily escaped substantial carnage through a very well-timed peace treaty with Veritas Aequitas (known locally as the "Escape of Icadil", rather than the "white surrender" of Veritas Aequitas as it is known by others on Planet Bob). This substantial war chest was subsequently invested into the Magnificent Revolution. From this point, this remote island ceased simply selling tinned lobster to North American motel chains and obscure stamps to wealthy philanthropists. It became the most powerful arbiter of South Atlantic trade. Almost overnight, the previously humble village community developed rapidly from a collection of stone cottages resembling Undredal, to a compact version of Venice. The transition of the currency of Tristan da Cunha to the Imperial Tristan Florin marks this transition. The recent massive nuclear war (the Second Unjust War) also completely bypassed Tristan da Cunha, again due to extreme geographic isolation. Rumours of war profiteering have been avidly denied by the Tyrant. Unprecedented sums of Redevelopment Aid have been sent across the damaged nations of Veritas Aequitas, in lieu of direct military intervention during the war. The Tyrant has become internationally renowned for his philanthropic generousity, particularly in terms of military aid and harbour development. Tristan da Cunha is now one of the most well-established mercantile powers of the Veritas Aequitas alliance. Sporting Prowess Tristan da Cunha is a globally recognised challenger in maritime sports (sail and paddle sports), ranging from one-man kayaks, Dragonboats or War Canoes with only 20 paddlers, to the formidable Snakeboats with crews of over 300, as well as yachts, dhows, feluccas, and antique tall ships with multiple masts. The combined fleets of Tristan da Cunha are a sight to behold, as the diverse "armada" of ship types from across the world ceremonially cross the vast freshwater Reservoir, drums pounding and colourful pennants aloft. Motor sports are not seen on Tristan da Cunha, as there are few significant roads on the island. Moriati is an especially popular duelling sport for settling disputes and the entertainment of onlookers, with the world's only Moriati Stadium regarded locally as a national icon. This sport originated as a semi-formal brawling system between drunken sailors. Since the Magnificent Revolution, the hardwood clubs previously used for striking the opponent's skull have been replaced with specially constructed flexible blackjacks, resulting in a significantly improved survival rate. The Slush have historically served as the promoters and arbiters for this distinctive sport. For more information, consult: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Are_you_there,_Moriarty%3F, and for a visual demonstration (by amateurs), refer to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSNkGd_cMOo The annual South Atlantic Marathon, which traces a circumnambulation of the island, is an extremely challenging and well-known event. Unlike any other long-distance race, this event actively engages the entire island population! As a remarkable measure to improve the minimum levels of fitness upon the island, the last runner to finish may be legally executed, if the Tyrant chooses. Quite a few political opponents of the Tyrant and irritating minor celebrities have directly experienced this time-honoured tradition. The undulating hills and "gulches" are also popular for the purposes of mountain biking. Fishing is practised commercially and as a form of recreation, and the ornithogical heritage of the island is exceptional. Kite-flying is also a significant competitive sport and cultural event. Mercantile History Tristan da Cunha's primary exports are actually stamps, lobster, potatoes, and fresh water, though the CN server does not reflect this reality. The wealth of Tristan da Cunha grew dramatically though selling these products to peculiar philatelic hobbyists worldwide, particularly to the most powerful nations within Veritas Aequitas. MeiLi of Brinalee, Mrott of Litarew, Augustus IX of Scroatia, Don Juan Ernesto of Terre d'Avilla, and the mighty Bosko of Boskosbigdawgs have been vital trading partners throughout the long history of Tristan da Cunha. As a rapidly growing and increasingly powerful Tech Buyer, Tristan da Cunha faces a great and prosperous future for the foreseeable peace following the Karma War. The rising Veritas Aequitas nations of Basilisk, Heavenolia, Cooloco, Epicnezzness, the Kingdom of Phoenix, and Nouvelle Zeelandia have been reliable and highly recommended tech trading partners. In recent years, these stalwarts may have disappeared, but others rapidly followed in their footsteps. Their exchanges have ensured Tristan da Tyrant's hold as the bastion of the South Atlantic Empire. Diplomatic posts across Veritas Aequitas nations are well-established, including regular exchanges in the sporting, cultural, scholarly, touristic, and scientific fields. Noteworthy features of TDC's thriving economy include astronomical rates of nation strength growth, a superb perpetual war chest, an energetic stock market, generous social security system, ultra-high-speed internet, globally competitive off-shore banking systems, a formidable postal service, substantial data storage centres, and world-renowned security assisted by our unique geographic isolation. Glorious Eras of Co-Operation A Glorious Era of Co-Operation, or GECO, has been declared with the Kingdom of Phoenix. This pact was inaugurated during the half-time entertainment of the Moriati Grand Final, in which both the Tyrant of TDC and the President of Phoenix (Ankit) were also targeted by an assassination attempt. The would-be assassins were captured immediately, and linked to dangerously extremist fringe political rebels of a type previously unseen in Tristan da Cunha. Whilst the new GECO will assure the security and mutual prosperity of both nations well into the future, the assassination attempt prompted the well-justified tripling of CCTV camera coverage, freedom of speech revisions, and enhanced economic surveillance technologies. The citizens have expressed their appreciation at these enhancements to state security, and take pride in the attention shown to them by their benevolent Tyrant. Science and Education The population is 100% literate, and public education is exceptionally well-funded and valued by the populace. Most citizens possess at least graduate qualifications, for TDC is essentially a 'knowledge economy', resulting in high average wages. The most distinguished areas of Tristanian tertiary research include astronomy, the maritime sciences, economics and finance, actuarial studies, mathematics, architecture, the trade languages of Planet Bob, biology (esp. marine), geology, vulcanology, and naval engineering. These are led by the South Atlantic University and the University of TDC (SAU and UT), twin institutions of equal standing, founded upon a strong academic rivalry. The most powerful of the R&D institutions on the island is known as simply as "the Institute", which carries out exclusively top-secret projects. The various Colleges of the Arts, scattered across the city, produce and attract world-renowned practitioners of all forms of visual art (see below). Harnessing the perpetual power of Tristan da Cunha's volcanic energy for civilian use remains a high priority, as has securing the irrigation and storage facilities for the island's valuable rainwater. The Creative Arts Marble sculpture, intricate philatelic prints, mosaic, stained glass windows, blown glass vessels, textiles, parquetry, murals, ornate tiles, exquisite architecture, calligraphic science, painting, portraiture, jewellery, dance, theatre, literature, poetry, public story-telling, puppetry, music, and the ornament of public spaces are all highly respected and widely practised across Tristan da Cunha's solitary city. Sketching is regarded as an important observation skill across all levels of TDC society, and plein-air painting is a very popular pastime. All city surfaces are adorned, and all objects are designed with great concern for their aesthetic properties. All citizens are conversational Art Historians, and most possess practical skills in two or more 'creative' fields. A Tourist's Gallery of Tristan da Cunha Category:Island nations Category:Member of Veritas Aequitas Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations